Taking Over Me
by Demon.Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke has left Konoha to gain power from Orochimaru. Ami, now 3 months later, is realising how much she misses the Uchiha and how much she actually cared about him. Will Ami be able to tell Sasuke that she loves him or is he already lost. [SasuXOC Ami]


**A/N: **This may make no sense to anyone as it is a One-shot that I wrote alongside one of my stories. As I am currently reviewing this story I felt that posting this up wouldn't matter to much.

I am new to writing and I hope that I can get all the help I need from here, don't hesitate to tell me anything that is wrong with this as I would love to be able to write at the level of some people I have seen on here (I'm new here to).

Anyway, the character in this story, Ami, is a character that I made up, she was born in Konoha but ran away joining Zabuza and Haku. After their death she returned to Konoha.

Now Sasuke has left Konoha and Ami is finding out just how much she misses him and how much she actually cared for him.

Taking over me

You looked up at your plain white walls staring aimlessly at the peeling paint in the corner. It was pitch black outside, save from the stars and the rather large moon, and you could tell that it had been months since you had left this one spot. You mentally sighed not having the energy to do it normally. Slowly you turned your head to the left and looked outside seeing Konoha's gates reaching up towards the sky. The last time you had been there you had been waiting with Sakura and Ino for the return of Sasuke. Why there was no arguing about who would get to see Sasuke first, or who loved him more, who deserved him more, you weren't sure, but there was nothing but silence, quite similar to the silence that had filled the room over the past few months, save for you painful sobbing and sniffling.

After Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru's return empty handed...and rather injured you knew that Sasuke was gone for good, And while Sakura and Ino had collapsed on the spot you had simply nodded and walked away leaving a very confused Naruto staring at your back. On many occasions after that day Naruto had visited but you simply looked at the door and waited until he left, which never took too long. A couple of times he had brought Tsunade-Sama with him in hopes that she could do something to make you feel better, but nothing could heal the pain that you currently felt. Nothing but one Uchiha Sasuke.

Once again you slowly moved your head to the door as you heard footsteps coming up the stairs. You guessed it would be Naruto as no one else had visited and no one else was as noisy. Sure enough there was a knock at the door, the same knock the Naruto used every day that he came to see you. The simply quick three knocks then silence again. You waited and watched the door but instead of Naruto's pleading voice there was another short knock followed by a far more girly voice, which you knew straight away.

"Ami, Please let me in, We need to talk"

You looked at the door sighing. Sakura was right, they needed to talk you could almost see her face still tearstained with red blotchy eyes and a sniffling nose. Once again waiting a while you watched the door and when the short sigh that followed wasn't ended with the sound of feet walking down the stairs but another short knock and a 'I know your there' you got yourself up and seemingly crawled to the door opening it and letting Sakura inside.

After closing the door and lighting 2 candles you realized you had been right, Sakura still looked a mess. Dark circles under her eyes which looked like she was still fighting back tears. You noticed her eyes were red and swollen and she sniffed slightly. You realized you must look almost the same. This made you laugh slightly, it was almost as if laughing was a last resort as you both filled the dark room with laughter. Almost the kind of laugh your give to try and sound strong when being threaten by a shinobi.

"Ami, We have to talk, this is getting stupid"

Sakura said quietly looking down to your plain bed sheets after you finished laughing. You nodded and looked around the room. It was only then that you realized how much you stunk, I guess not showering in months did that to people, even people that didn't move. Sakura looked up again and you smiled weakily. It was almost as if you couldn't talk when you finally opened your mouth to reply but sure enough a faint sound came out that sounded nothing like your voice. It sounded like a squirrel in pain...or even dying.

"I know you loved him Ami-Chan, more so then Ino and I, you knew the real him"

Sakura said once again as she understood you couldn't form a word just miserable sounds. You nodded weakily and looked out the window at the moon. Your mind raced through thoughts finding one and playing it in your head. The last time you had seen Sasuke, the last thing was seeing him silhouetted against the village with the full moon behind him knowing he was already gone. You shook your head and looked away from the moon and to the bed covers still untouched except the perfect shape of your body where you had lied unmoving.

"You...You tried at least"

You finally said looking back at Sakura who simply shrugged. You knew what she ment, she was only proving her point. She had the strength to try and make him stay but you had so much love for him that you couldn't bring yourself to even see him off. You sighed and sat up nodding. Quickly you stood up and got changed grabbing your weapons and a few clothing items before grabbing Sakura and leaving quickly pulling her down the stairs forgetting to close the door.

You ran down the streets with Sakura and stopped in what you knew was a hard spot for her. You looked at the bench Sakura had spent the night on after Sasuke had knocked her out and left her there. Sakura sniffed slightly and you sighed pulling her into a hug. This wasn't like you, especially towards Sakura, but you felt it was something you had to do to save what life you had left.

"Sakura, I have to go...I have to..."

"...I know, just go, I understand and I hope you find him and do what you must"

You looked at Sakura as a tear ran down your cheek and hit the ground. You smiled as did Sakura and with that you followed the path Sasuke had taken from the village on a path towards the Village hidden in Sound. You paused and looked back at Sakura and waved her hand telling you to get moving. You nodded and continued straight to Orochimaru, Sasuke and your heart.

-------

You ran until the smell of civilization filled your nostrils. You slowed and looked around the small village you could see up ahead. You knew that this was where you had to be, you could already feel your heart faintly beating in your chest. You finally felt the slightest bit of life return to your body and your quickly headed for the village. As you walked around the few people that were there looked at you strangely.

After walking around for what seemed hours you fell to your knees and wiped out a mirror using it to see behind you. You gazed at the shadow that was seemingly covering it. Looking as far into the mirror as you could you finally recognized the face. Sasuke full of anger and hatred towards Naruto. You mentally screamed and put the mirror away before looking around. You spotted a head of familiar whitish-grey hair. You quickly ran forward grabbing his shoudler and spinning him around. You stared at the Hitai-ate on his head with the sound symbol on it and remember the Konoha one he wore during the Chuunin exams.

"Yakushi Kabuto"

You replied quietly just loud enough for him to hear. You stared into his black eyes seeing straight through the glass from his glasses and his sweet look. You could tell he was raking his mind for memories of you and soon enough he smiled sweetly and nodded pulling you away from anyone before turning back to you seeing you with a completely different look.

"Ikari Ami"

You glared at him and he simply smirked at you. You could tell he was thoroughly enjoying this, tormenting you knowing why you were there and knowing that inside you were dead. You sighed and looked away from him letting a short laugh escape your lips. it was another one of those pathetic I need to laugh to distract myself laughs. Your short laugh wasn't the only one that sounded through the small forest type area that Kabuto had take you to. You looked around and saw the one person you didn't want to see at that point, you weren't ready to stare into the black lifeless eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"I didn't know you could be so kind Kabuto-Sensei"

You froze at the coldness of his voice. He jumped down from the tree easily and looked at you how Kabuto had, trying to find a memory with your face in it. His face formed a small smirk and he looked around at Kabuto. Kabuto seemed to shake slightly as Sasuke continued to look at him.

"Not too long now Sasuke-Kun, Orochimaru-Sama will want you home for dinner this time"

Kabuto said smugly seemingly being told an silent order from Sasuke. Sasuke nodded simply and Kabuto jumped up into a tree and away leaving you sitting in front of Sasuke staring blankly into his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke seemed to be fighting a battle inside his head. He looked away from you and lent against a nearby tree smirking tightly.

"Thats generally what people call me, and you are?"

"Ami, don't you remember?"

You watched as Sasuke shook his head simply. As his head moved slightly you could feel your heart tearing once again. He walked slowly forward and pulled your Hitai-ate off your forehead and threw it to the ground still staring at it.

"I remember Konoha but forget the pathetic life I led there and the pathetic people that hide among leaves"

He spat back at you before kicking the Hitai-ate away from both of you. You looked into his eyes trying to find something inside him that he could remember but to no luck, he was simply dead. A shell like yourself devoid of any human feelings or emotions. His mind was set on power, power to get to Itachi and kill him.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_-Flash back-_

_You looked around the streets and sure enough Sasuke finally headed back to his house. You watched from your window and when you heard the door open you ran down stairs and fell on your knees in front of him. He didn't need to say anything you could see the pain and hatred in his eyes. He was finally leaving Konoha, you knew this day would come, but you had hoped you would have longer with him. Sasuke looked down at you and the hatred in his eyes pierced through your heart._

_"Don't"_

_You pleaded grabbing onto his hand and staring hopefully into his eyes as your started to well up with tears. You tried to fight them back but as Sasuke pushed your hand back and kicked you slightly in the stomach you finally broke. You let your tears fall as the small trickle of blood slid down your chin from your mouth._

_"You're different from the other girls, but I can't"_

_"Sasuke, you don't understand, I'm not a fan girl, I hated you, I really did, we never got along"_

_You paused as you looked at Sasuke's back as he paused in his door way staring into his room. Your brain was silently pleading with him to just turn around and hug you simply and say everything was fine and that he would never leave you. Slowly he turned around and faced you as tears continued to fall down your face._

_"I-if you leave, you will take my heart with you, and my life, you will take everything I have away, and..."_

_"Shut up Ami, I'm leaving"_

_You looked down at the ground and screamed in silence as you heard his door close. You wiped at your eyes and looked disbelievingly at the floor. Finally you knew that you were nothing at all to Uchiha Sasuke and that there was no point to even trying._

_"Why did I bother loving him, thats right Uchiha, I love you, I can't believe I did that"_

_You punched the floor before falling forwards hands out in front of you screaming into the floor. You jumped when something grabbed your hand and you looked quickly up into the sad black eyes of Sasuke. He looked at you a moment before hugging you slightly._

_"I'm sorry"_

_You looked at him in horror as he slowly left letting your hand fall back to the ground. You looked at your hand and sighed. 'So he did care, after all that, he did care.' The door snapping closed awoke you from your dazed state and you followed him quickly stopping to see Sakura and Sasuke talking. You listened quietly as Sakura declared her love for him and he simply looked at her, almost through her. You watched him look at his hand a moment before you jumped away leaving the scene._

-_End Flashback-_

You looked back at Sasuke, was it possible for someone who knew the pain of being alone be so capable of hurting someone in the same way. You looked into his eyes and saw the same pain in his eyes that you had seen that night only months ago.

"Thats right Uchiha, I love you"

You muttered to yourself before turning away from him. You grabbed your Hitai-ate and looked down at it and watched a tear fall onto the Konoha symbol. You sighed and threw it aside causing it to hit a tree and crack slightly. You knew Sasuke was near you and soon enough someone's hands grabbed both your wrists and led you away into a small cell.

-------

"Orochimaru-Sama, maybe she will talk about why she is here now"

You heard the familiar drown coming down the corridor to your cell. Sasuke was coming once again to question you about being in the hidden Sound village and Orochimaru was obviously coming along this time. You pushed yourself into the corner a small amount of fear appearing again. The first time he had visited you had known everything you would encounter, burning, punching, kicking, just causing pain in every way but never killing. For some reason, he was keeping you alive.

You looked up at the door and sure enough you saw Sasuke standing next to Orochimaru who simply smiled weakly. You glared at him and watched as they both crossed the short distance to the cage they kept you in. You say cage as it was hardly big enough for you to fit in. You watched as Sasuke's Chakra opened the lock and the door swung open.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time in your 1 lonely week in the cell. Your heart was still faintly beating in your chest and you still hadn't slept meanign your eyes were still puffy glazed and bloodshot with dark black rings surrounding the pale lifeless colouring. You looked away from him and felt his fist connect with your face. He grabbed your shirt and pulled you up forcing you to look into his eyes. You glared slightly before glancing to Orochimaru.

"I will find Sasuke-Kun"

You muttered to Orochimaru as he took a step forward. Sasuke went to hit you again but Orochimaru stopped him and Sasuke threw you back into the corner causing your head to smack into the hard rock wall. You felt something warm running down your head and knew that you were bleeding. probably a tiny cut on your head, but head wounds had a wonderful ability to bleed beyond what you believed they would be capeable of.

"What makes you think this isn't Sasuke-Kun?"

Orochimaru asked almost gliding across the floor towards you. You scrambled to your feet and looked up into his snake like eyes feeling them bore straight through you. You wanted to scream from the pain in your head already causing you to become dizzy. You put your hand up to your head and pulled it down holding the bloodstained fingers out to Orochimaru.

"Because Sasuke-Kun would remember me, and he wouldn't do this"

You turned your hand towards Sasuke who seemed to finally see you. You looked through your good eye keeping your left one closed feeling the bruise already forming where Sasuke had punched you. Orochimaru turned slowly to Sasuke and smirked. He seemed to wait for Sasuke's response to an unasked question.

"Well?"

"Orochimaru-Sama"

Kabuto called from the door before Sasuke could answer. Orochimaru sighed and followed Kabuto from the room. You looked back at Sasuke who was still staring at your hand.

"Sasuke-Kun, I know you don't remember but try, I've tried so hard not to think of you since you left Konoha, but I can't decided what I dream, and on the nights I slept, I dreamt only of you"

Sasuke seemed to snap out of his gaze as your voice reached his ears. He looked up slightly at you and straight into your eyes. His weren't as cold as before they were more pained and seemingly sad. You sighed and shook your head dropping your hand loosing strength, quickly.

"I believe in you Sasuke-Kun, I need you, I love you"

You collapsed to the ground as Sasuke still stood staring at you. You closed your right eye slowly and felt yourself drifting into blackness. A different blackness to the room you had lived in and the pain that surrounded you even in the sunlight. This was a blackness that you knew would free you from the pain, would take you away from everything. You felt yourself falling forwards but your face never hit the cold hard floor but instead you were pulled from the floor completely and into someone's arms. Their arms wrapped around you holding your up as their voiced reached the most inner part of your brain causing your heart to sow its back together even though you wouldn't remember the 5 simply words the flowed through your dying body.

"I-I love you to Ami."

-----

You opened your eyes slowly and recognized the plain white walls of Konoha hospital. You looked beside you and saw a familiar head of pink hair and another of blonde both staring past you as if in shock. You forced yourself to sit up and Sakura turned to look at you smiling slightly.

"Oh my god, Ami your alive"

You shook your head and both Sakura and Ino looked at you strangely. You looked down at the bed sheets and sighed. They couldn't understand what was going on inside. It was true your eyes were open and you were breathing but your heart was still lost and you felt nothing. It was also true that they both had feelings for Sasuke, but yours had already killed everything inside you.

"I'm only a breathing shell, no feelings, no pain and no emotion"

You replied dully before swinging your leg off the bed and standing up walking to the window and looking outside. You could see Kakashi's grey hair heading towards the hospital and pretty soon the blonde head or Naruto joined him. You continued looking outside until the door finally opened and Naruto and Kakashi entered looking at you.

"Ami, it's good to see your moving"

Kakashi said simply pulling you into a hug. Part of you was happy about the hug, finally someone hugged you and was happy that you were there, it was strange that you felt almost alive during that hug, yet more dead at the same time. You could still feel all the bruises from Sasuke's raids of punching and kicking and the burned parts of your body still ached at a touch but you simply stood there unmoving.

"Huh?"

You turned to Naruto who had made the first sound since entering the room, which you found strange. You followed his quizzical stare eyes resting on the raven haired head of someone you hadn't expected to see, ever again. You smiled weakily and Sakura ushered everyone out of the room without too much fuss.

"Ami...I'm sorry"

You shook your head and held your hand up to stop Sasuke but he shook his head stepping forwards and placing a hand around yours softly. You smiled weakily again as pain surged through your arm even from the light touch of Sasuke.

"I can't stay, Tsunade-Sama excepted me back until you were better, but then I have to go back, I'm sorry Ami"

"I will come with you"

This time Sasuke shook his head. You could already feel your heart tearing again and you looked down at the ground. You knew he was just going to leave you again and go forget everything about you for power. For revenge. Once again you felt yourself die...if it was possible to die more than once Sasuke had already killed you three times.

"I don't want you getting hurt, I don't want you dying"

"Don't you understand, I'm dead here...without you...I-I love you"

Sasuke nodded slightly and lifted your head so you were looking into his eyes. They didn't show pain or anger but compassion. You swallowed a small lump in your throat as Sasuke leaned forwards placing a soft kiss on your lips.

"I love you too"


End file.
